Behind Emotion
by LilSkittle
Summary: Musa left the Winx to save them, hid while her friends kept trying to find her, and raised a child all on her own. When her daughter wants to go to Alfea, what will Musa do when the Winx's kids are all in the same year? Will her daughter uncover the truth so Musa can once again be with her friends and her only love again?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on mom, please!" I cried to my mom for about the fiftieth time since last spring. "A lot of kids my age go. And I know I could kick butt. It's the ideal school for me"

"Ria, I would be fine with it if you just waited a year." My mother said, helping me with the dishes in our small home.

"But Mom, you went when you were my age" I pointed out, making my mom groan.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about my high school days. And I went to Alfea, not Red Fountain!" Mom said, using her magic to basically finish them up.

"Mom, you didn't even tell me that. I only know where you went. And I even studied for it" I said, trying to show her the reason to send me to the school.

"I don't want you going this year, is that okay? And if you even do go, you're going to Alfea!" Mom said drastically, sitting down at our kitchen table.

"Okay, I can settle for Alfea, just let me go and I can-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when we heard a knock on the door.

"Musa, open up!" A loud, cheery voice called. I grinned and ran to the door, pulling the old man inside.

"Grandpa, tell Mom that it's perfectly normal for me to go to Alfea." I said, tugging on his arm.

"Musa, you were her age when you went to Alfea" Grandpa said, ruffling my black hair.

"Dad, don't take her side" Mom groaned, and I gave a very noticeable 'yes' under my breath.

"C'mon mom, even Grandpa thinks I should go. I'll do whatever you tell me to, if you at least let me apply!"

"Oh… fine. But I have one condition" Mom said, gravely holding up her finger.

"Anything!" I cried, feeling desperate.

"Stay away from those Winx children" She said, her eyes taking on a serious look. It was so far away that it sometimes made me wonder what vacation spot she was at. And this wasn't even the first time. It always happened when the Winx or their kids were brought up.

"Mom, I promise. Plus, those kids are pretty much famous. I doubt that they'll even glance in my direction." I said, high-fiving my grandfather on a job well done.

"Don't be too sure. Honey, people can attract other people. They might approach you." My mother said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Okay, got it. Stay away from the Winx's children because they just might be involved with dark forces that could destroy the universe as we know it" I said, making a big explosion motion with my hands.

"Aria!" my mother cried in astonishment.

"Kidding, kidding" I said, holding up my hands in a calming gesture.

"Just go get the form, since I know you already filled it out, and let me sign it" mom said, rubbing between her eyes.

"Grandpa, if you will" I said, making a grand gesture to the old man who pulled the signup paper from his vest.

"Here, Musa. This is the form" Grandpa said, handing it to Mom.

"Here, here. Mail it to Griselda. She knows who I am, and I know that my recommendation will be just enough to get you in" My mother said. I jumped up to thank her and squeeze her, making her laugh.

"Just remember, I love you" I said to my wonderful mother, who instantly started tearing up.

* * *

In the period of time that I was waiting for my letter from the school of my dreams, some weird things happened. Now, when I say weird things, I mean one thing in particular.

I was sitting alone in our kitchen, eating a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch, when all of a sudden, there's a flash of light and suddenly, five women were standing in our kitchen.

"Stella, did you teleport us to the wrong house again?!" The one with the chocolate skin yelled.

"Of course not! I'm positive this is her house" The blonde yelled back, waving her blue staff around.

"That's what you said the last five times" the magenta haired one said.

"Mom!" I yelled, my voice held out. "There are crazy people in our kitchen!"

With that lovely statement, I went back to eating my sandwich while the strange women stared at me like I was something out of a fairytale. I was chugging my milk when one of the women cleared her throat to ask me a question.

"Uh… are you… is your mother home?" the redhead asked me politely. My violet eyes looked at them without a care in the world when I nonchalantly waved my hand in the air to magic up another glass of milk.

"Yeah, she's home. Good luck talking to her though, her headphones are hooked up" I said, tapping my ear and sipping my mild.

"Who exactly… is your mother? Your father?" The one with tanned skin and brown hair asked.

"Listen" I said, standing up "I, under no circumstances, have to answer your questions."

"It is Melody's custom to tell strangers about yourself, is it not?" the magenta haired one pointed out.

"Name and age only, and you can get that from my high school." I said, eyeing them.

"There is also a law that said children under the age of eighteen are supposed to give the name of their parent when asked" The magenta haired one shot back.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there's one in the law book about breaking and entering" I said, throwing the paper plate away in the trash, knowing I had them beat.

"Please, we just want to talk with your mother" The blonde said.

"I would kindly ask you leave my daughter out of this," My mother said from the doorway, her eyes narrowed, "but it would seem that she's already in the middle of it"

"Hey mom, how's the industry?" I asked, smiling at her. I could feel several stares coming from the women at my complete mood swing.

"Lovely, dear. Everything is going swimmingly." Mom said, patting me on the head and continuing to glare at our not-so-invited guests.

"Musa, we just want to talk" the dark skinned one said.

"And I've told you before, I can't talk." My mother said dangerously.

"We know something happened, Musa. We won't let go that easily. It's been sixteen years." The magenta haired one said, her eyes pleading at my mother.

"I said no. This is beyond all of us, and if I can save you the pain now, it'll be better later. Stop trying to find me!" My mother yelled. I don't like it when my mother yells, because when she yells, it was a sign that she's about to cry. I hated that more than when my mother yells.

"I think" I said, turning to the women, "that it's time for you to go. Have a nice trip back to wherever" I said waving my hand.

"You…" the redhead looked at me, "Just sounded a lot like your father"

"Nice try, but I pretty much assumed my father was dead years ago. Now please, leave before I call the cops" I said, walking towards my mother and placing a hand comfortingly one her shoulder.

"Yep, definitely like her father. I guess that means we have to go now" The tanned one said, opening a portal to the place where they came from. "And Musa, call us sometime, please. Whenever you need help"

And with that, they were gone.

* * *

"Mom, I got in!" I cried, practically shoving the paper into her face. "I'm going to Alfea, what now!"

"Okay, I guess it's about time we got you packed" My mother said, handing me a huge suitcase.

"Mom, what's this? I've never seen it before" I said, admiring it.

"It was mine when I went to Alfea. It has a large space, and with a minimizing spell, you can take as much as you want" my mother said, patting my back and opening the chest. He eyes were far away again, just like the time after those women popped into our kitchen.

That day, I decided not to ask Mom about it just like I decided not to ask Mom about a lot of things. I didn't want to upset her like the time I signed her up for online dating. That was a disaster. I guess… my dad was the only man she'd ever love, and that was that.

After we had packed most of my stuff on my final night at home, mom and Grandpa gave me my favorite thing in the world. A giant, homemade pizza.

The next day, mom opened the portal for me and I stepped through to Magix, heading on my way to the prestigious school for fairies. I couldn't wait to learn even more than Mom taught me, but also make a couple friends. I'd always been a loner because I was always worried over Mom, but here I knew Mom would be okay.

"Miss, what is your name?" The tall, gangly, and oddly terrifying woman asked me, clipboard and pen in hand.

"Aria, from Melody" I said, rubbing my neck under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Ah, Aria, a second generation fairy. Your mother was at the top of her class. We expect great things from you" The woman said, yet she didn't smile. She handed me my room number, and I silently walked into the great hall. I was looking around at all the fairies and some red fountain boys who came to see the girls, scrutinizing the scene.

I was completely out of my zone.

It was easy to spot the Winx's kids, three girls and three guys standing next to the staircase, just about ditching a bunch of people who wanted to talk to them. I immediately groaned, knowing I would have to get through them to get up the stairs and to my room. I started the long tread, immediately using magic to lift my huge bag and walked towards the stairs.

As I passed, I stayed on the far side of the rail, all of the Winx kids taking notice of me for some reason. I kept walking, not bothering to glance in their direction when one of them called out to me.

"Hey you" I heard a girl's voice call. I hesitantly turned around to find them staring at me and my flying bag.

"Uh… yeah?" I asked, rubbing my arm.

"Your bag is floating. That's level two magic. It looks like you're sixteen, a level one" a girl with auburn hair said, her red glasses flashing at me.

"Uh, sorry… did you want me to carry it or something. I mean, it's kinda heavy" I said, eyeing the floating bag, and then staring at the six teenagers for an answer.

"No, we just didn't expect it, is all" A boy with cherub red hair said, flashing me a sickeningly charming smile.

"Uh… that's kinda the thing about magic, isn't it? Expect the unexpected" I said, letting the bag float towards me and grasping it with my hand. My shoulder instantly slumped when I felt the annoying weight of the bag.

"Why did you let it fall? You could have floated it to your room!" A girl with long blonde hair said, her face puzzled. I could tell she was rich, based on her designer clothing and pump heals.

"It apparently turns heads. I really don't want to stand out and all, so I'm just going to carry it." I said, hefting the bag up to my step. My statement seemed to puzzle the blonde even more, which made me want to facepalm.

"Well, we shouldn't let a lady carry heavy things to her room. I'll lend a hand" A boy with black hair offered, a kind smile stretching his features.

"Yeah, no thanks. Having someone carry my bag would turn heads too. I think I'll just take it from here" I said, grabbing it by the handle on the side. The boy stooped in his tracks, his smile dropping for a second in puzzlement like the blonde, but it returned nonetheless.

"Bye now" I said, giving a weary smile and hefting my bags toward the fourth floor room.

I got to my room without anyone really talking to me, and I opened the door. I didn't really pay attention to the names that were scrawled on the door, so I just went in. I searched for a bed that didn't have crap on it and threw my suitcase down.

"Hello, roomies!" I heard a voice call, a small smile gracing my features. At least my roommates were friendly.

"Anyone else here?" A timid voice called.

"Uh, in here. I hope I didn't take anyone's bed" I said, stepping out into the doorway. A red light went on in my head as soon as I saw the three girls standing in the doorway.

"No way, it's the girl who can float stuff already" The blonde said in excitement.

"Uh, my name's Aria" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hello" the one with the red glasses said shyly. "I'm Mecha, from Zenith"

"I'm Flare, princess of Solaria" The blonde said jubilantly.

"I'm Karin, but everybody calls me Rin. I'm princess of Eraklyon." The Cherub blonde said, her blue eyes smiling sincerely. I really didn't get why mom told me to stay away from these people.

"I guess I should say I'm from Melody" I said, unsure if I should or not.

"Why is that?" Rin asked.

"You guys all said your planets. Wouldn't be all that friendly if I didn't" I said, shrugging.

"So, I already know way too much about these two, what are your Hobbies, Aria? Crushes? Favorite music? Store?" The blonde asked excitedly.

"You're asking her way too many questions, Flare" A voice from the doorway said. Apparently this group likes to follow each other around as well.

"Hey guys, meet Aria, our new roomie!" Flare said, shoving me forward to meet the three boys who I knew were specialists.

"That's Chase, Prince of Linphea" the blonde girl said, gesturing to the boy in the back who had offered to carry my bags.

"Next to him is Char, Prince of Eraklyon. Rin and him are twins." Flare said, pointing to the Cherub red headed one, the one with the too sweet smile.

"And that is Hyetal, Prince of Andros." Flare finished, gesturing to the dark skinned boy who was leaning on the doorway.

"Chase, Char, Hyetal" an angry voice called from the hallway. "Visiting hours are over. If you're late for opening ceremonies, you get two extra hours of training."

"Someone needs to take a chill pill" I said quietly, making everyone laugh. It kinda freaked me out. I just said what I thought.

"Why are you laughing and not hurrying?!" the voice yelled again as its owner appeared in the doorway.

"Don't worry, Riven- ah I mean, Professor. We were just saying hi to a new face" Chase said, gesturing to me. The tall, muscular man eyed me for a minute and froze. His magenta hair and violet eyes were enough to make me remember him any time, but the way he stared at me creeped me out.

"You, mother's name" he said, regaining himself and barking an order at me.

"As I recall, there is no instructor here listed under the name of Riven, thus you are not privy to my personal information. If I wish to keep my family life my business, it will stay that way. Thank you" I said, staring coldly at the man, who infuriatedly stared coldly back at me. It was like I had seen him somewhere before.

"Whoa, bets on Riven" Hyetal said.

"I like playing for the underdog. My bet's on Aria." Chase said.

"I can gain your information if I wish, seeing as the schools have strong ties with each other." Riven said.

"Not unless I am a suspect under an investigation, or we are, in any way, related by law" I said, letting him take a go at it.

"Your headmistress and I are on very good terms right now. If I asked her for a report on a student, I have the rights to get it from her" Riven said, smirking.

"Not unless I ask her not to hand out any personal information" I said, folding my arms and not breaking my gaze.

"I'd like you see you get there first" Riven said, challenging me.

"Oh really?" I asked, snapping my fingers. Suddenly, I was in the headmistress's office, with a very surprised Faragonda staring at me.

"Young lady, we do not teleport in this academy" the old woman said, scolding me.

"Yes ma'am, I understand, but it was a matter of my privacy that I would like to discuss with you. Well, rather a request. Is it okay if you wouldn't share my family background with anyone other than those who need to know?" I asked.

"Well, of course dear, but is there a reason for this?" the headmistress asked, just as the Magenta haired professor threw open the office doors in a huff.

"Miss Faragonda, I need info on a particular… what are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Hello professor, nice to see you again" I said.

"Yep, always go with the underdog" Chase said while Hyetal handed him some of the betting money. They were standing with the winx kids behind the professor, and I had a bet that they followed him to see who actually made it first.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Miss Faragonda" Riven said, his voice strangled.

"Better luck next time professor" I said, waving to him as he marched out the door. And then there was sudden applause. All the Winx kids were laughing and clapping.

"Aria, would you care to enlighten me about this?" Miss Faragonda said, folding her arms disappointedly.

"No especially…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. I knew I was in for a long ride.

* * *

**Yep, I have to work on this one, and the one I've left for months. Woo, more work, not...**

**But, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you RE-fricken-VIEW! A lot of us writers have problems getting those, so if you would be so kind as to give me this small gift, I would appreciate it greatly, and I would give you a freaking cookie! And yes, that does count as bribery, and no, I am not above it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the awesome reviews, there were a lot more than I actually expected to get, even using my bribery. Uh, somebody PMed me for an explanation on the names for the Kids, so that, and you're cookies, are in the author's note at the bottom. ENJOY AND REVIEW **

* * *

After I was properly scolded by Faragonda and glared at by the old bird lady who took my name down, I was free to do whatever I pleased for the rest of the day. I planned on hanging around my room and just listening to my music, but Rin, Mecha, and Flare had other plans.

Just as I was leaving the office, Flare latched onto my arm and was pulling me out the front doors of the great school while Rin and Mecha followed behind us. I was majorly confused, yelling 'h-hey' and 'what is wrong with you!?'

Only when we were on the bus that was on its way to town did Flare actually loosen the death grip that was stopping the blood from circulating from my arm. I was rubbing my arm and glaring at the three girls who were grinning to each other, and at me, while carrying on a conversation that I wasn't paying attention to.

"What was that for?!" I cried quietly, not wanting to catch the attention of the people around me.

"Well" Mecha started, bashfully pushing her glasses farther up her nose "It's a family tradition to go out to Magix for pizza with you roommates on the ceremony day before school starts."

"Yeah, our moms did it their first day. We have to kick off the school year right!" Rin clapped happily.

"But we're adding to the tradition" Flare said, grandly holding up a maxi card with who knew how much money on it "We're going shopping as well as going for pizza!"

"Uh… that's cool and all, but I don't really do the whole shopping thing" I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Flare gasped in surprise, almost dropping the maxi card.

"You've never gone shopping?" Flare asked incredulously. I facepalmed this time.

"No, I just don't go all that often. My mom and I really just stayed around the house and listened to music over half the time" I said, "come to think of it, we only ever went shopping when it was time for her o go to one of those big parties for the music industry or when I hit a growth spurt"

"Oh… my god. We have to fix her, Rin!" Flare said, shaking the lithe girl beside her. Mecha giggled just as the bus stopped and let us off to the city. I was dragged off the bus towards the nearest, three story department store. I was instantly shoved onto a circle looking thing, along with Mecha in the one next to me while Flare and Rin used the controls.

"What the, hey!" I yelled, trying to step off the platform, but a force stopped me. Flare called out to me, saying 'leave everything to me' and she started typing on the little pad that was next to her. Instantly, a small glow started up in Mecha's and my platforms, our clothes instantly changing. I instantly regretted it, because the next moment I was standing in the most god awful dress known to man.

"F-flare!" I yelled, pulling the short skirt down over my legs. Flare was giggling to herself as Rin clapped.

"Wow Aria, you've got some leg" I heard Flare yell appreciatively over the crowd that was gathering. I looked over to Mecha who was in an even more revealing dress, her face heated and hands covering her eyes.

"Can I request an outfit that uses some jeans!?" I yelled. Flare instantly complied, the soft glow covering my legs and torso, leaving me in ripped, acid washed jeans and a red tank top. Flare hummed a tiny bit, and added a black leather jacket and black heals. I took my black hair down from its bunned form and stepped off the platform.

"Hey Flare, send that last one to the cashier. I'm getting it" I said, now comfortably back in my dark jeans, blue tank and red beanie.

Mecha stepped off the platform as well, and Flare and Rin stepped onto the exact same platforms. I grinned at Mecha, who took control over Rin's platform. I instantly put Flare in clothes that were a less known brand name, her red skirt and white baby doll blouse offset her model-like form. I put her in white heals and let her check herself out.

"I'm hungry!" Rin called, stepping off her platform with Flare. I grinned at the cherub blonde's statement. As soon as we checked out, Flare with at least twenty bags, we headed to the best pizzeria in Magix. As soon as we sat down, a mouthwatering pizza was set in front of us.

"So, Aria, tell us about yourself" Rin said, biting into the pizza.

"Uh, well… I live with my mom in a small house on Melody. My mom is one of the top names in the music industry because she owns one of the most successful record companies ever. Uh, I pretty much know everything there is to know about the music stars that have signed with us, and yeah." I said, shrugging a tiny bit. "But my mom is pretty much with me the entire time. She's awesome"

"So, what's the record company?" Mecha asked, sipping the purple soda she ordered upon coming into the restaurant.

"We own Beat Records" I said, looking into my soda while Flare squealed.

"You mean your mom is the mysterious owner of the record company?" Rin asked as Flare did her happy dance.

"Pretty much. I guess mom wanted to keep her identity low key, so only a couple people know who she is" I said, biting into the pizza.

"So… wait, you've met the bands signed with them right?" Flare asked excitedly.

"Pretty much. I mean, I had a stagehand job with Rival Magic, but I ended up being the stage manager" I said, stirring the fizzy drink in front of me. "I met a lot of the bands there, and of course they know who they signed with. They love my mom"

"Wow, that's so cool" Flare said, making me shrug again.

"I pretty much like my life low key, so if you would keep that bit of info to yourselves, I would appreciate it" I said, finishing off my slice of the amazing pizza, I looked at them and asked "So, what are you guys like?"

"Well, as I've told you, I'm the princess of solaria. I have a younger brother, but he's in middle school right now, so I don't have to worry about him for a year" Flare said. "But, my parents are pretty cool. My dad is a great fighter, and I'm always told that my mom is pretty much an older me"

"My parents are pretty much the same, and they've always had time for Char and me. They're pretty cool parents, you know, for being royalty and all" Rin said.

"My parents are world renowned technicians on Zanith. They're pretty cool, and my parents pretty much know me inside and out. I never really need to tell them anything, and we're pretty happy" Mecha told me, finishing off the last slice of pizza.

"We should be heading back" I said, looking at the time on my watch.

"You're right" Mecha said worriedly, standing and leaving money on the table.

"But wait, can't you just teleport us back to Alfea?" Flare asked.

"Uh, no. That trick I pulled was thanks to this" I said, pulling out my necklace that I kept underneath my clothes. "It's a teleportation necklace. A person my mom works with gave it to me because he knew I was pretty busy. The catch is, you can only use it once a month because it needs to restore its magical power."

"That, and it can't create portals, it only picks up on the ones that have already been made" Mecha added. She smiled bashfully at me as I grinned at hear. Leave it to the smart one to know what the heck was around my neck.

"Let's head back before we get caught by Faragonda and Griselda" Rin said, making the four of us race to the bus.

* * *

**(A/N):**

**Aria- l'm going to give you a hint. It has something to do with singing.**

**Flare- Like, a sun flare, and also (and this is going to sound cliche) a flare for fashion. **

**Mecha- I looked up a synonym for technology, and up came mechanics. Shorten that, and you get Mecha, which is pretty much awesome considering she's the child of Timmy and Techna. I feel pretty freaking happy that that thought even entered my mind.**

**Hyetal- It has something to do with precipitation. Don't ask me to go all scientific, because it's definition is weird. But just think about it, Nabu had a pretty uncommon name, so why should his son be any different?**

**Karin- Bloom's name had absolutely ****_nothing_**** to do with her powers that was obvious. Now, don't jump me if I'm wrong.**

**Char- No, it has nothing to do with Charming or Charles. That is his whole name, Char. You know like, burnt. Charred...**

**Chase- I'm pretty sure, and I don't know exactly why, if you look up forest on , chase will be one of the synonyms for the word. Now, when I saw this, I was like 'Oh, hey look, an actual name!'**

**But, to all those who reviewed, I have your cookies!**

***sets cookie platter on magical table***

**Mob the cookies if you wish, but here is your bribery. You get cake next time if you do review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, come _on_ Aria, you have to go!" Flare whined for about the sixth that morning. I rolled my eyes at her once we entered our classroom. It was a spacious room, with a little troll like thing sitting on the front desk.

"Welcome, class. I am professor Wizgiz, here to teach you all about the fundamentals of metamorphosis." The little man said, hopping up onto the desk and grabbing his chin in a strange way. Once the little man pulled his chin down, his face instantly turned into an elephant! The entire class was laughing and clapping by the time he was done showing off.

The little man sent us back to our dorms, but Rin ended up with a bit of homework.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to change my hair color!" The cherub blonde cried in disbelief as she hid her blue eyes in her hands.

"Don't worry, you'll pick it up in no time. Wasn't your mom a late bloomer too?" Mecha asked. She was pulling out a dress for the ball that was supposed to take place the next day. Her dress would look stunning on her, and I knew it.

"Look, just pretend you got a new haircut or color at the salon that you _really_ love. You'll be brunette in a snap, though I have no idea why you would want to be, no offence Ria" Flare babbled on, still giving me that disappointed look she had all morning.

"None taken, and you can stop with the pouting. I'm not going, and even if I did want to go, I don't have the dress for it" I said matter-of-factly, then I turned back to my Magix history homework.

"Yeah, she has a point Flare. It's bad enough that we can't use our own magic to make the dresses, but finding one in this amount of time would be hopeless." Mecha said, pushing her glasses up her nose in thought.

"Well, we can't all be like Rin and inherit our mother's skills with a needle and scissors." Flare cried, flopping back down on her bed contentedly. "It took me hours to find the perfect dress, but it was all worth it"

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and Mecha bashfully pulled it open to reveal a small pixie, riding a large package.

"Delivery for Aria of Melody" The small creature said, handing me the box with a smile and zooming off down the hallway.

"Oh, does Aria have a secret admirer?" Flare asked excitedly, rubbing her hands together playfully as I ready my letter.

"You can settle down, Flare. It's from my mother" I said, waving the white letter in her face a bit to make her go away. Of course it didn't work, and the blonde stood over my shoulder reading every word the small piece of parchment had to offer.

_Ria,_

_ Don't even try to deny that you're going to skip out on the Red Fountain meets Alfea party. You've done it plenty of times for our industry banquets, and I know all your excuses. Here is a dress and a pair of shoes I picked out for you for tonight, seeing as you for sure haven't even thought about going outside and shopping. A couple accessories, for your hair and your arms, are also enclosed. I hope you have a rockin' party, and don't forget that I love you._

_Your thoughtful relative,_

_Mom_

_P.S. there is a letter here enclosed that is addressed to your roommates as well._

"Oh, let me see the letter!" Flare cried, taking the envelope from my hands and retrieving another letter.

_To whomever it may concern (and I hope this concerns you),_

_ Please make sure Aria doesn't try to skip out on this party. She's notorious for it at our industry banquets, and I won't have her doing it at Alfea. _

_ Thank you!_

"Mom" I groaned, staring into the package that the pixie left with me. There was no doubt that my mother sent it. I took out the long, crimson, silk dress with the golden dragon embroidered on its flowing skirt. Of course mom would go for the strapless, ball gown look. I removed the gold and red gladiator heals to look at the two arm pieces, their red silk embroidered with gold and underlaid with white cotton.

"Well, now this means you can't skip out on the party" Flare smirked playfully, waving the letters around for everyone to see. "Now you'll just have to party with us"

"Oh, how beautiful" Rin said as she fingered the red silk that had composed my dress. "Wow, your mom has some serious taste. Think if I asked her next time she'd pick something out for me?"

"Well, she did a good job, I'll give her that. The red will totally set off your eyes!" Flare agreed. Mecha smiled bashfully, and I knew she was laughing on the inside.

"Plus, this is a great way for you to get to know the guys" Rin said, flopping down on the couch. "I mean, they're pretty cool"

"Uh…" I looked at her strangely while Flare smacked Rin not-so-subtley upside the head. Mecha just rolled her magenta eyes and started tinkering with the new phone she'd gotten.

I decided on trying to come up with ways to break the news to mom. I mean, she told me to stay _away_ from the winx kids. What am I going to do!? It's not like they're not awesome people, but Mom'll freak.

I guess I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it.

**_LIINE_**

Is it ever going to end!?

"Hold still, I'm almost done!" Flare cried, pulling on the last strand of hair that needed to be put in place. My scalp burned, but I had to admit that I looked pretty good.

My hair was put up in an elaborate side-bun and two white chopsticks with red tassels hanging from them were stuck in it. My red gown's silk skirt kissed the floor as I wobbled slightly in my heels. The red arm pieces, don't even begin to ask me what they're really called, were strapped tightly on, and Flare deemed me ready.

"Now, we can partay!" Rin squealed, her green gown that she had made herself swished at her knees, and the dark green ribbons that were entwined in her cherub blonde hair swiveled slightly as she bobbed her head.

"I d-dunno." Mecha said quietly, playing with the vibrant yellow skirt that only reached her knees. The sun-set golden bangles that wound around her tan upper arms glittered grandly, and the golden chain around her neck suggested riches beyond compare, accentuating her pixie face and stylish updo.

"Why? We look awesome" Flare said, her pink, one shoulder, ruffle ball gown was nothing to laugh at either, the way it slid from one pink to another as the blond, model-like girl moved. No doubt it was charmed, just like the jewel hanging from the silver chain around her slender neck to always match the color of her dress. Her blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, adorned with pink gems. I had a bet that those things cost more than my own house a piece.

"I have to admit, the girl is right." I said begrudgingly.

"Why'd you say it like that?" Flare scoffed.

"Cause I basically never look this good" I shrugged, tugging slightly at my skirt.

"Why would you want to miss this anyway? It's the first year that they're making the Red Fountain boys wear tuxes." Flare squealed.

"But Flare, you've already seen all the guys in tuxes" Mecha pointed out.

"Who said I'm going to be looking at those three? I heard there was major eye candy this year over at that handsome school"

"And we get a rare glimpse into the mind of Flare" I narrated dramatically, making Rin giggle.

"Oh, c'mon. I bet the party's already starting" Rin said.

"But they're just coming into the school. You can see them over the balcony" Mecha pointed out.

"I don't like this" I grumbled.

"Nobody cares, cause you're going" Flare said as she pushed me out the door into the hallway thata was cluttered with frantic girls doing last minute checks over everything they had on them. I groaned.

This party was gonna suck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh come on, Aria. It's not all that bad." Mecha said, grabbing my shoulder.

I was currently cowering underneath a rise in the auditorium with the girls… well, one of the girls. Mecha didn't like to dance, and Rin and Flare were out there having the time of their lives. I was grasping the cup filled with the punch some random guy had gotten me as an invitation to dance. Yeah, that didn't happen.

"It's horrible" I grumbled, sipping the punch lightly like mom had taught me to so many years before, at our first banquet.

"Oh, look who it is" A voice called.

I turned around to see Hyetal, Char, and Chase standing there in their matching tuxes. I almost rolled my eyes at their appearance. It turned out that the entire Red Fountain first years were supposed to wear tuxedoes, but just matching ones. It made me want to laugh.

"Yeah, look who is" I mumbled dangerously to my punch and sipped it again.

"Whoa, who's got you tied in a knot?" Hyetal grinned, leaning on the wall next to me to watch the spinning dancers.

"Oh, don't mind her. She doesn't enjoy parties and balls like this very much" Mecha said.

"They can all die" I muttered, finishing off my punch. My small comment made Char and Hyetal laugh, but Chase frowned slightly.

"Aw, what happened, Aria?" Chase asked.

"Nothing happened" I snapped, glaring at him. His catlike smile was enough to know that he caught me in something.

"Oh really? Then why do you hate balls so much?" He asked kindly, teasing me as Mecha giggled.

"Because they're stuffy and stupid, you can't eat anything remotely edible, and I have to walk all proper and stuff while dressed like _this_." I reluctantly complained, staring into my cup.

"Well, that's a lot of things to hate about balls" Char said, but when I looked up, I could see their reactions. All of them were trying to hold back some sort of laughter; Char had his hand covering his smiling mouth, Chase was staring at the ground, and Hyetal had to turn around to let out a couple rough chuckles. Mecha was just laughing, not trying to hold anything back.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" I cried helplessly, frowning slightly. "I'm gonna go ask Faragonda a couple questions. Like if it's okay for me to leave now."

* * *

**_Riven_**

The magenta haired teacher relaxed there, sitting at the long table along with all the other head instructors, clad in the teacher's required white suit, as he surveyed the room for any sign of teenagers acting stupid.

It occurred to him that he hadn't changed much since his own four years at Red Fountain. He only went out on jobs and became one of the top heroes for seven years before he decided to come back and teach at the old, magnificent school. During that time, his searches for _her_ came up fruitless.

If anything, he became more impatient than in his younger years.

It was only when he saw the flash of red and gold near the doors of the hall did Riven notice that girl taking to Faragonda. She seemed extremely bored and miserable talking to the old woman.

As he watched their exchange, he saw the old fairy laugh at the younger's words and leaned in to whisper in her ear. The younger fairy's face changed from surprise to interest as she pulled back from the old woman. Faragonda gave the young fairy a wink and trotted off towards the table headmaster's table.

The young fairy made her way to the hall's large doors and looked around to see if anyone was following her before she slipped out into the next hallway.

'_Oh no you don't_' Riven thought to himself as he excused himself from the Instructor's table. He made his way to the large entrance of the hall and exited into the hallway. Looking around, he found a slip of red cloth retreat around the corner.

Riven followed the young girl stealthily, just like he followed _her_ so many years before. He followed the young girl up the steps and down the hallway until he saw her stop at a familiar door.

Riven's heart clenched when he realized exactly where he was. He was at the door; _her_ door. It made him uneasy to see his one love's doppelganger slip into the abandoned room as if it were her own, as if his love had actually returned from the dead.

Riven followed the girl into the room silently, not letting onto his presence just yet as she took in the majesty of the room's darkness. The girl wandered over to _her_ door, leaving it wide open as she turned on the lights and looked around.

"Now," she said to herself "If I lived here, where would I hide my pictures?"

The girl ruffled around the top shelves and came up with nothing so far as Riven could see. She checked behind both the small beds and behind the desk. It was only when the girl had checked under the bed did Riven here a small 'aha!' come from her.

The girl pulled forth a binder and sat on the bed that he had sat on countless times before. Riven knew that the binder was there, but he had only forgotten. He had forgotten in sixteen years what that binder held.

The girl opened the binder and sighed as she took in the pictures Riven remembered. Once the girl had gotten to the middle of the book, she stopped to let her hand trace the outline of one picture in particular.

"Having fun?" Riven asked quietly, startling the girl as he stepped into the light of the room.

"Oh, it's just you" Aria mumbled turning her attention back to the photo album.

Riven walked to her side and looked down at the picture. It was the one that had all of them, all the Winx anyway, smiling in the frame. He remembered the picture because he was the one who took it, the guys accosting the girls in the background while trying to make them smile or laugh.

Aria, however, had her fingers on one member in particular, her sad face taking in the sight.

"That's my mom" She said quietly. "She told me to stay away, but… why?"

Her comment almost broke Riven. He looked at the resemblance between the mother and the daughter, and he knew that she was telling the truth. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her who exactly she was. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Your father isn't in that picture" Riven said, trying to keep his cool around his heart's child.

"Of course he isn't" Aria said, taking the picture from its place and bringing it to her eyes. "Of course he wouldn't be in the one place where he should"

"Why do you say that?" Riven asked. He was curious about who _she_ was spending her life with now. Now that he knew she wasn't dead.

"I've never seen him, never met him. He's always like a shadow; he's there, but you can't see any detail" Aria muttered, closing the album and sliding it back underneath the bed. "I need to know who he is, I need to find him"

"Why?" Riven asked, only able to form one worded sentences around the young fairy.

"He needs to pay, learn his lesson, apologize, something!" The girl cried angrily. "He needs to know that what he did to my mother was unforgivable when he left her with the most overbearing child a single parent would ever have!"

"How do you know it wasn't…" Riven had to stop to collect his thoughts. "Wasn't her that left your father"

"Why?" Aria asked bitterly, "She still loves him"

"Oh" He said dumbly, not knowing what life Musa had been leading until now.

"But one thing I don't understand," Aria said, cold humor lacing through her voice, "is why she would tell me to stay away. They were her friends, why would she shun them now?"

Riven had no answer. Instead, he sat down on the bed next to the small fairy, thinking how the fragile thing could have made it through the life this far without a father to guide her. He put a hand on her shoulder, noticing the tear tracks that raced down her face.

"Tears usually come with frustration, rather than sadness" Riven said to the girl, repeating something Saladin had taught him long ago when he and Musa had just started dating.

"Story of my life" the girl muttered, wiping the tears and the evidence they left behind away. She looked at Riven with such a sad, confused look in her violet eyes that had not belonged to his lost girlfriend. He had seen them before, but he couldn't place it there at the moment while Aria was still so upset. Riven still could not handle crying women any better than he could when he was her age.

"You know," Riven said, "I bet your mother was trying to save you from heartbreak or something. I mean, what mother does something like that to a child without a good reason?"

"Yeah," Aria sighed "That sounds like her anyway"

"If you're done" Riven said, standing up and offering the child his hand. "I think we have to return to the party before anyone notices we're gone"

Aria grinned slightly as she placed her small hand in his larger one and he pulled her up. Riven noticed that the girl was small, fragile even, much like Musa had seemed when he first met her; just like all the girls when he first met them.

"You know" she said as she walked behind him in the hallway. "You're not as bad as I thought you were"

"That supposed to be a compliment?" Riven asked lightly, making the girl laugh.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

**_Faragonda_**

"Ah, father and daughter bonding" the old fairy sighed, happy with her own handiwork.

"You meddle too much, Faragonda. He's bound to figure it out, even without your help." Saladin commented from behind her.

"Oh, you know that he's dense. Without my help, it would take him ages!" Faragonda cried, happy that in her old age she could get away with just about anything and not care about it.

"I still think you should drag Musa up here to teach" Saladin commented.

"If she wants to come and offer her help, she can, but that means exposing Aria's roommates. It would be quite a nasty shock" Faragons said, tapping her chin. "That is why we're going to be smart about how we get her up here"

* * *

**Oh god, my little angels! I forgot your cake!**

***Puts out large cake***

**Thus, this one is three layered angel food cake.**

**I want to say thank you for all the awesome reviews, and say THANK GOD SOMEBODY FIGURED OUT ARIA'S NAME!**

**So, my hunnybunches, sugar plums, and pummiummiumpkins; my sweetiepies, my cuppie cakes, my gumpdrops, my shoonkum bookums, and the apples of my eye-**

**Enjoy the latest chapter to your heart's content and please review to tell me what I should do to help my writing style and up your enjoyment of the story as a whole**


	5. Chapter 5

Musa was feeling very… alone in her small house. It was as if the depression she felt swept in right after her daughter left for Alfea, when all the memories traveled back into the frame of her mind.

It's never like she went a day without thinking about them. She always missed Bloom's fire, Flora's caring face, Techna's lack of sarcasm, Stella's loud voice, and Layla's upbeat attitude.

Yet, she missed _him_ the most, and she was so sorry that Aria had to grow up without him. It broke Musa's heart to even think about her daughter's lack of a father, but she couldn't bear dating again. She would only ever love Riven, no matter how much it hurt to be apart from him.

Musa's mind flew back to the scene in her kitchen, seeing the winx one again in their beautiful guardian forms. Musa almost wept in joy at seeing them again. She wanted to tell them everything, why everything happened the way it did.

She wanted to introduce her daughter, tell them how proud she was. She wanted to laugh with them again and spend her time with them again.

Yet, she couldn't. She never could. Musa couldn't be selfish, she couldn't cause her friends so much pain. So, she turned them away in that kitchen, on that very day.

They still showed up once in a while, ringing her doorbell or knocking on the door. Musa would always check through the curtains to see them standing there, anxiously waiting for her to open the door, as if she ever would.

It was at times like those that Musa really wondered about her daughter, if she was truly happy with her life. She never wanted Aria to go through what she herself was experiencing at that exact moment.

"Or, Ari…" Musa cried quietly. "I'm so sorry"

It was this depression that drove her to what she did next, something that she never wanted to do… ever.

"Hello?" The elder fairy picked up the phone.

"Faragonda? Its… its Musa" the music fairy said with a shaky voice.

"Musa, dear! It's been such a long time since I had a phone call from you. When was the last one… when Aria was born? How are you doing?"

"I'm… I really don't know." Musa answered truthfully. "But, I was wondering… are there any job openings at Alfea?"

"Don't you make enough money in the industry?" Faragonda asked.

"A little too much if you ask me, but I'm not doing anything. I feel like I need to be actively doing _something_." Musa said, twirling the cord in her hand.

"I see. Well, we've had an influx of third years who have gained their enchantix. Would you like to teach them a thing or two? It might turn into an actual course here at Alfea, so we would need an experienced instructor." Faragonda said seriously.

"That sounds absolutely perfect" Musa answered, a small smile forming on her lips. "I'd love to start soon"

"Well, pack your things. We can use you right now in fact." Faragonda laughed.

"I can be there in three days." Musa said, a relieved tone coming from her lips.

"Alright, I'll see you then dear" Faragonda said, and then the line was dead.

It was official; Musa would be teaching at Alfea.

* * *

**Just a small chapter to get the ball rolling, and to expose some of Musa's feelings. I can't wait for the next few chapters, and i hope you enjoyed this one... very much. I hope you can figure out why Musa left, even before I put it in plain righting. I havent even touched the subject yet, so don;t think you're supposed to guess right away. **

**Now, please enjoy this, my little angels, and I'll talk to ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to kill him!" Flare screeched, fighting against my hold. I was currently grabbing her by the stomach to stop her from killing Chase, who was backed into a corner.

"Flare, it was just a ring!" I cried, struggling with the tan blonde's strength. Who knew she was powerful enough to knock down twenty elephants?

"Just a ring?!" Flare yelled, spinning on me. "That ring is the scepter to Solaria! My mother gave that ring to me! Now how am I going to get it back?"

"Don't worry. I have just the solution" Mecha said, coming into the room with a long wire that was hooked at the end. "Now move aside"

"How did he even get your ring?" Rin asked, her eyes alight with laughter.

"I-I was going to polish it like she asked with special herbs, but it slipped out of my fingers" Chase said, his voice in a fearful daze.

"He really knows how to put the moves on the ladies" Hyetal grinned, leaning on the wall like he usually does.

"You could say that again. Remember what happened to Diaspora?" Char asked good naturedly.

"You mean Queen Diaspro's daughter? What did you do?!" I cried happily at Chase, grinning from ear to ear with delight at the thought of something horrible happening bleach blonde.

"Whoa, somebody's a little too happy about this. What do you have against Diaspora?" Hyetal asked, ruffling my hair. That would make sense, I am the shortest person in the room.

"Oh well, we met an after concert party for Soulstice Rising, and she poured punch all over my mom's white dress. Not even an apology. I was ready to smack her… hard." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "And then she tried to use a love potion on my friend's boyfriend, but it back fired, and she ended up with the janitor."

"You mean the lead guitarist for Lunar Stand, or the singer for Lackadaisical Pixies?" Rin asked, cocking her head. The girls grill me constantly on gossip and backstage information in the music industry, so I tend to let whole stories slip out into the open.

"Lunar Stand's bassist. You're thinking of Sharie and Marina, the party freaks. I'm talking about Janice, the one I worked with at Magix Mayhem." I said

"Wait, you know Lunar Stand?!" Hyetal asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Well, yeah. I mean, the singer is way too cocky to hang with the rest of the band, so I don't know him very well, but I do know the other members," I turned my attention towards Mecha who was currently fiddling with the long, hooked wire.

"H-how?" Char asked, his eyes eager to know the details. "I mean, Lackadaisical Pixies and Lunar Stand? You have to be _somebody_ just to get a five second meeting with the guys who do their laundry"

"Okay, _way_ too much info" I said, shuddering. "But I worked with them a bunch back home. I practically grew up with the drummer from LS and the singer for SR"

"No way" Chase said, just as Mecha pulled the wire out, the blue ring dangling on the hook. Flare just about ran Rin and me over to get to Mecha.

"Don't worry baby. Mommy's never going to let that bad man touch you ever again." Flare said, bringing the ring to her cheek after disinfecting it with extremely hot water.

"So, where were we headed again?" Rin asked, leaning on her brother's shoulder.

"We were going to that hot club in Magix" Hyetal grinned, throwing an arm cockily over my shoulder. "And I need my wing woman there to help me score"

"I thought you were winging me this time" I pouted. "But I'll help nonetheless"

"That's my Ria" Hyetal grinned, ruffling my hair once more.

"When did they get so chummy?" Flare asked.

"When Ari said she didn't care if Hye was perverted or not, and proceeded to partake in his type of humor" Mecha answered.

"Yeah, what was that pickup line again?" Hyetal asked, a humorous glint twinkling in his eye.

"Are you a cashier?" I asked him innocently, "Cause I'm ready to swipe my V card"

"Really Aria?" the girls deadpanned as the guys started cackling.

"Yes" I laughed, leaning on Hyetal for support.

We had the week off from school because of a one hundred year festival in Magix. This was our first day of vacation, so Char suggested we go clubbing that night.

Thus, the guys entered our dorm as if it were their own, and kept ticking Flare off as she rushed to get dressed. When Rin and Mecha said they were going for a soda run, everybody piped in their choice of beverage. That was when Chase decided to help Flare with her Solarian ring.

"Anyway, we should head out for now. The club will get pretty crowded if it's as hot as Char says it is" Rin chided, pushing Flare out the door.

* * *

"Sorry kids, no connections, no entry" the bouncer said to us as we stood in the threshold of the club. The place practically lit up the road with its flashing lights, and its flashy guests.

"You're kidding right?" Hyetal asked, putting his arm on my head and leaning on my small body for leverage has he mock fainted.

"No way, kid. You need connections, and I'm not talking royal connections." The bouncer said as he glared towards the twins.

"So, beat it, you little-"

"Do I spy with my little eye, a baby Aria?" the bouncer was cut off by a jovial red-head coming from around the corner. "Don't tell me you don't have the connections"

"Shut it Andrew" I said with a grin as he hugged me. The bouncer's was slack jawed as he watched our exchange, along with the rest of my friends.

"Aw, it's okay Ri Ri, I'll be your connection for tonight" Andrew cooed into my black hair, as if he were a mother bird.

"Awesome" I said, looking up into his green eyes.

"Now, step aside, bouncer man. These people happen to be a few of my very important guests, and will be using the VIP lounge upstairs." Andrew said huffily, playing at being a royal as he took my arm and pretended to escort me into the building, my friends following after a few seconds of hesitation.

As we entered the club, Andrew spun me around with that cheeky grin of his and pointed towards the dance floor. I looked over to see the other Lunar Stand members, except one, dancing away on the lit up squares of color.

"Come say hi with your friends later" Andrew yelled, running off to join his fellow band mates.

"Aria, you have got to teach me that trick" Flare said.

"What trick?" I asked.

"Knowing a bunch of famous hot guys. That trick." Rin said, coming up beside Flare and leaning on my shoulder to watch the dance floor before grabbing her brother and jumping into the middle of the chaos.

"I've got to hand it to you, Aria" Hyetal said, ruffling my hair once again, "You sure have a way with fate"

"I'm heading to that VIP lounge. It's pretty much the entire second floor" I said to him, watching as Chase pulled the ever bashful Mecha and the ever exuberant Flare onto the dance floor, next to the twins.

"No way, _Ri Ri_" Hyetal grinned, using my nickname against me. "You're my wing woman tonight."

"There should be plenty of good looking women upstairs, Hye." I said, pulling his arm towards the staircase.

And just like I said, there were pretty much only women up there. Only a few guys, including Hyetal, were on the second floor. I tugged slightly on my red, button-up shirt and black mini-shorts. As Hyetal gave me a wink and walked towards a platinum blonde, I let out a sigh and flopped backwards onto a white leather couch, closing my eyes and almost melting into the music that filled the entire club, making the drinks bounce to the rythm..

"Hey, it's Ri Ri" A voice called, pulling me out of my daze and making me open my eyes. There stood three of the Lunar Stand members, all sweaty from dancing too hard.

"Hey guys" I grinned, standing up and hugging them all.

"See, I told you she was here" Andrew said, swinging me around again.

"Does that belong to you?" Miro, the lead guitarist, asked as he pointed to Hyetal. The teen was onto his third woman, and he struck out again.

"Sadly, yes. Yes it does." I grinned, shaking my head good naturedly.

"I like him. He's funny" Drewid said, his happy voice floating into my ears as he pulled me down onto the white couch beside him. The bassist smiled kindly at me, his violet eyes tiredly closing as he rested his head in my lap. "I missed my pillow while we were on tour"

"Dude, you can't have Ri Ri all to yourself" Andrew laughed, flicking the bassist's ear. Drewid smiled again and snuggled into my thigh even more.

"No fair, why does Drewid get special treatment?" Miro whined, sitting down on my other side as he mock-pouted.

"Cause Aria and I grew up together. It's only natural" Drewid mumbled sleepily as I ran my hands through his silky, slate colored hair.

"Uh oh, here come's Singe" Andrew laughed as Drewid nearly leapt up off the couch as the lead singer walked up to us. He handed the band members drinks, and surprised me when I got one as well. I raised my eyebrow at the singer's polite action.

"Heard you were here" was all he said as his red eyes bore into my blue ones.

"Thanks" I said, taking a sip as Hyetal walked up to the group.

"Ari" he mock whined, pouting at me.

"Yes, Hye?" I asked, the laughter showing in both of our eyes as the band members watched our exchange.

"The women here are tough" He sighed, sinking down onto the couch across from me. "How do you handle being from such an intolerant race?"

"Practice, dear Hyetal. Practice"I grinned, swishing my cup around in my hand. "And I supposed you used my pickup line?"

"Of course" the teen said, as if I had offended him.

"Oh no" Drewid muttered.

"What exactly was this pickup line?" Miro asked, his grey eyes zeroing in on the two of us.

"Are you a cashier?" Hyetal asked innocently.

"Cause I'm ready to swipe my V card" I said, making both Hyetal and myself laugh.

* * *

**I'm continuing the club scene into the next chapter if anybody was wondering, because an important character is entering in this arc. So, keep an eye out.**

**so, my little angel faces, re-read, review, and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a while since I sat and talked with the Lunar Stand guys, so Hyetal and I chatted and laughed along with the band, listening to their stories as the time flew by. It was when the rest of my friends walked upstairs did the conversation get interesting.

"Aria!" Mecha cried, running up and laughing slightly as she plopped down into the seat next to Hyetal. "This place has the most epic music! Why don't you go dance?"

"I think we established at the party that Aria doesn't dance" Hyetal grinned.

"No, I dance. I just can't ballroom dance. It's like a foreign language" I said, laughing as Miro shook his head.

"What party?" Andrew asked deviously, "When was there a party, and I didn't get invited?"

"Oh shove it" I said, flicking the drummer's ear.

"Who would invite you?" Singe asked, a smirk playing on his face. Andrew grinned.

"Just about every strait woman in the universe. I'm in such high demand these days" Andrew said, wiggling his eyebrows at Singe. The singer just rolled his blood red eyes and tipped his head to get his snow white hair out of his face.

"If that's all it took, I'd be at every royal party everywhere" Hyetal grinned, taking Mecha's glasses and putting them on his nose.

"Oh dear god, now I can't see!" Mecha cried, holding her hands out to feel for her drink.

"Don't worry, I'll be your eyes" Drewid laughed as he handed the near blind girl her cup.

"I don't know who said that" Mecha said, looking around blindly, "But thank you anyway"

"It was Drewid" Miro laughed.

"That's right, we didn't catch your names" Andrew grinned.

"I'm Hyetal, and that's Mecha" Hyetal said, holding the glasses out of Mecha's reach as she tried to take them away from the teen.

"Don't forget us!" We heard a call from the stairs. Not even a minute passed before I saw two bodies flying over the back of the couch, landing in the seats next to Hyetal.

"You snooze, you lose ladies!" Char cried behind him.

"No fair, we weren't ready!" Rin called as she dragged Flare towards the group.

"Too bad sis, better luck next time" Char laughed as his sister frowned. A smirk played on her lips as she walked in front of the couch and sat down on her brother's lap.

"You are now a piece of furniture" Rin declare, giggling as Char tried to push her off. It was only a few seconds later when Flare sat on me and leaned back.

"My god you're heavy." I grunted at the blonde. "Midget under suffocation! Midget under suffocation!"

"Oh, switch places with me" Flare laughed. She hopped up, allowing me to stand before she took my place. I fell back onto her lap as everyone finished laughing at our little display.

"So, who's going to introduce us?" Singe asked, leaning back on the wall beside our couch.

"Well, I'm Rin and that's my twin, Char" Rin started, "That's Flare, and this is Chase"

"Well, I'm Andrew" Andrew grinned a contagious grin, "This is Mrio, that's Drewid, and the loner over there is Singe"

"Cool" was all Char said. Scratch that, he grunted. He was still trying to push his sister off of him. I think Chase had enough of it.

"Oh, give the boy a rest, Rin" Chase said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but you asked for it" Rin said, sliding onto Chase's lap. The boy blushed a little and turned his head away so he didn't have to look at the cherub blond as she sat there.

"What's even going on" Mecha cried as she was leaning over Hyetal to get her glasses. It was Char who plucked them out of his grasp and handed them back to the intelligent girl. When she slid them on, she rolled her eyes. "Well, it's definitely nothing new"

"You guys seem pretty fond of each other" Drewid said through his laughter.

"We should, I mean, we grew up together" Flare said.

"Oh really, how so?" Singe asked, cocking his head. Leave it to the quiet singer to create the awkward atmosphere.

"Uh…" Char said, sharing a look with Rin. Mecha shrugged and looked bashfully into her cup and Flare started running her fingers through my hair as Chase coughed. Hyetal started fiddling with his cup.

"Well, that's a different reaction" Miro said, putting his head in his hand, as if the story were about to get interesting.

"We're… kinda shy about that topic" Mecha stumbled over the words.

"We're kinda…" Rin started her sentence.

"Royalty" Char ended in a monotone voice.

"Huh?" Andrew asked, surprise once covering his face.

"Well, I'm the crown prince of Andros" Hyetal begrudgingly started, "Rin and Char are in competition for the throne of Eraklyon, Chase is the second prince of Linphea, Flare is the crown princess of Solaria, and Mecha is basically royalty on Zenith, where everything is based on your ability to create technological things"

"Our parents met up at Alfea and Red Fountain, and they never really grew apart. So we ended up visiting each other a lot" Chase said.

"Wow…" Miro said. Drewid's moth was slightly agape, while Andrew was blinking a couple times. Singe looked as if he was taking this in stride, but his eyes showed that he was definitely surprised.

"We don't like telling people outside, because they treat us differently" Rin said. "I was surprised when Aria still talked to us normally."

"Well, that's Ri Ri for you. She just doesn't care" Andrew laughed, rebuilding the carefree atmosphere.

"Oh yeah, remember when that princess spilt the punch on her mom?" Miro asked.

"Oh, yeah. No apology, and Ari called security" Drewid laughed.

"That was a fun party. I can't believe she almost skipped it" Singe said.

"We have all discussed why I hate banquets" I cried out. "I only come for the games."

"Oh yeah, we should play Royal's game!" Andrew grinned devilishly. "I call Aria as my partner!"

"We don't get partners, you fool!" Miro laughed deeply, swatting the drummer upside the head.

"Wait, what's Royal's Game?" Mecha asked.

"Okay, Andrew go get the toothpicks" Drewid said, but the drummer was already halfway down the stairs.

"So you pick a toothpick, and it has a number on it. If your toothpick is marked red, however, you're the king. The king gives a command for someone to do, then he picks a number. The person has to do said thing, or else you're out, and the order lasts until the game is over. If the order must happen after the game is over, the players will be supervising the deed to make sure the player goes through with it. Its alot like truth or dare" I explained, finishing up as Andrew reappeared with the toothpicks.

"Lets ad something" Andrew said. "Whoever get's the green toothpick picks what kind of order it is, like something crazy, something involving the wall, whatever. We'll call him the advisor"

"I like the new rule" Hyetal grinned. Mecha was quaking in her seat, Flare and Rin were ready to play, and Char and Chase were pretty much dragged into it. Singe sighed and took a seat in a white chair, making the entire seating arrangement something close to a circle.

"Alright everyone" Andrew said, holing out the blank ends of the small pieces of wood. "take one"

We all reached for a toothpick, pulling one out of the stack. As if on cue, I saw a smirk flash on Miro's face. I absolutely hated it when Miro was King.

"King" Singe called. I snapped my head over to the snow haired boy in relief. He was never a hard order kinda guy when we played royal's game with the rest of the bands.

"Advisor" Miro called, holding up a green toothpick. A wicked grin spread across the guitarist's face, and the singer groaned.

"I advise the king" Miro started, "To choose something a close couple would do"

"Huh?" I asked. "No spiders or snakes… no ticking off bouncers?"

"I think I'd prefer one of those actually" Singe grumbled just loud enough for us to hear.

"You see, my dear Aria, I am trying to get our lead here a girlfriend. But, if the number happens to be male, I'm still going to think it's funny as hell" Miro grinned.

"Would not be the first time" Andrew laughed.

"Why am I regretting this?" Chase asked.

"Because Aria and Miro are playing" Drewid grinned. "The game always gets interesting with those two around"

"Just get on with it, _king_" Miro said, putting extra pronunciation on king.

"Well, seeing as sitting on someone's lap is highly accepted here, I think I'll go with that" Singe said, groaning under his breath. "number six."

"Really?" I deadpanned, holding up my number six toothpick. "It couldn't have been Char or something"

"Why me?!" Char cried, holding up the number eleven.

"I dunno" I shrugged, getting off of Flare. "I guess I'm just in the mood to see you suffer"

Singe leaned back into his Char, giving me room to take a seat. I sat down on his lap. Andrew rolled his eyes and said something to Miro.

"You've got to get into it Ri Ri" Andrew grinned. "Put your arms around him or something."

"You're not the king!" I cried, a blush tainting my cheeks.

"No, but I am the advisor's assistant" Andrew laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Since when?" Singe asked reluctantly.

"Since thirty seconds ago. Now, come on Ri Ri, get into that lap sitting. Make it look like some Olympic sport!" Miro laughed.

"You heard the advisor Aria" Hyetal grinned.

"Yes, you must always listen to the advisor" Char laughed.

"Yeah, like this!" Rin giggled, leaning back into Chase sideways, snuggling her head into his chest. Chase blushed even more than before, turning his head and putting a hand to his mouth.

"Alright, you two gotta top Rin and Chase!" Flare cried, getting nods from around the table.

"Or else, you're both out!" Drewid called, high fiving the blond beside him.

I begrudgingly twisted my body so I was sitting sideways on Singe's lap, and I snaked my arms around his neck. Singe played along, crossing his arms around my waist and leaning back into the chair to where I was leaning on him.

"Better?" Singe asked the group as the band members clapped. Hyetal was grinning, and the girls were laughing. Chase was still blushing down at Rin while Char was getting a knowing look plastered across his face as he smirked at his friend.

"On to the next round!" Hyetal called. We handed our toothpicks back and Andrew walked up to some random girl next to the seating area. You could see the girl's heart melt at Andrew's easy smile as he handed her the toothpicks to shuffle. The girl handed the toothpicks back to him and he walked over to the group, holding out the blank ends.

"And that, my dear Hyetal, is how it's done" I said, leaning into Singe's leather jacket. Hey, might as well make use of the situation, right?

As we pulled the toothpicks out, I looked down at mine as a wolfish grin spread across my face. I heard a breathy 'oh no' from behind me. I looked up as Singe, who had sadly been the witness to many of my victims, and his eyes were on me. I looked over at his toothpick, the green one, and we shared, for once, probably the most wicked grin of all.

"King" I called holding up my toothpick. Moans and groans sounded from the band members as they looked at me in dread.

"Oh god, whoever is the advisor, please sensor her orders!" Andrew called to everyone.

"Not a chance. Advisor" Singe said, holding up the green toothpick. "Aria, go crazy"

"Oh crap" Miro moaned. "They're out for revenge."

"Okay, this person has to streak down their school's hallways, and see which teacher catches them first" I said, earning petrified looks from my classmates.

"And this is why we try and get her out first" Drewid said, leaning on Flare's shoulder.

"Number four" I called.

"Why me?" Hyetal moaned, putting his head in his hands. Char and Chase patted him on the back as Mecha started laughing uncontrollably with Rin.

"We'll, make sure he completes it" Chase said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I want pictures!" Flare cried, laughing. I was watching the exchange with a smile of revenge plastered on my face. It tasted oh, so sweet. It was only when I felt warm breath tickle my ear did a look of confusion swipe over my features.

"Nice one" the singer said from behind me, shifting his arms around my torso and laying his head on my shoulder.

Now don't get me wrong, they don't call me the band pillow for nothing. Drewid and Andrew have taken more than one nap while sleeping on my thigh, but Singe never really took the opportunity. I was definitely not opposed to the white haired teen resting on me like the other band members, but this just felt… new I guess.

"Alright, pick a toothpick. Any toothpick!" Mecha giggled as she held them out. Everyone took a toothpick for themselves. I looked up as Singe, who gave me a slight shake of his head. I sighed a little and looked back to the group. Neither of us had the right toothpick.

"K-king" Mecha stuttered, shyly holding up a toothpick. A sigh of relief came from everyone, except me. I was scared out of my wits. I knew, I _knew_ Mecha was secretly devious. She told me so herself. My grip tightened around Singe's neck. He looked down at me questioningly, but I shook my head in fear. His red eyes registered something, and he squeezed me tighter, sliding down into the chair, as if to disappear.

"Advisor" Char called. He looked over at Mecha with softer eyes, a little laughter in them. "Something to do with dances"

"Okay, this person…" Mecha paused for a moment in thought "Has to twerk on one of the bouncers."

A gasp came from everyone around the table. Almost everyone had not expected that to happen. Almost everyone. I was about to groan and give up if my number was called. Please, not number five! Anything but number five!

"Number seven" Mecha smiled softly.

"Wha- again?!" Hyetal called as he stared down at the number seven toothpick in his hand, making everyone laugh uncontrollably. I think I even heard a few chuckles coming from the cool master behind me.

* * *

"I can't believe they're breaking up!" Flare sighed.

"They're not breaking up, Flare" Rin said, giggling.

"The company thought that they needed to get some education to further their careers." Mecha said.

"But still, they're all going to different schools" Flare whined.

"At least somebody's partner is going to Red Fountain" Rin said, suggestively poking my shoulder.

"Shut up" I grumbled.

"I dunno, you two looked pretty cozy in that chair together" Rin laughed at my discomfort.

"What about you and Chase?" I asked the cherub blonde. Her blue eyes registered something close to surprise as her cheeks tinted pink.

"Oh, you have got to hear this story" Mecha laughed.

"Oh, do tell" I laughed, but I stopped in my tracks as I pushed open the front doors. "Mom?"

* * *

** Anybody else play Persona 4? **

** I have to tell you, my favorite character right now is Hyetal. I love how stupid, funny, and weird he is. I just love writing about him, adn his failure at womanizing.**

** I think he and Andrew would get along very nicely, don't you? **

** So, please re-read, enjoy to your heart's content, and please review. I hope you stay with the story until the end. STICK WITH ME, MAH BROS!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Aria" my mother said, a smile gracing her features at the sight of me, only faltering when my friends walked in from behind me. They had grins covering their faces at the sight of my mother.

"Uh… hey. Long time no see?" I asked, pleading with my eyes for her to _not_ kill me. Mom held her arms open for me to come towards her, and I knew I was walking into a trap. I slid into her embrace, letting her practically squeeze the life out of me.

"We're going to be talking about this later" Mom said into my ear before she let me go. I shivered slightly and turned to my friends to introduce the two parties.

"Uh, guys, this is my mom. Mom, this is Flare, Mecha, and Rin" I said, gesturing to the girls in turn.

"My, my ,my, you all look so much like your parents" Mom commented, a sour tone under her fake, sugary sweet voice.

* * *

_Musa_

She was scared to say the least. Did Aria say anything about them, about her, Musa thought frantically. Has she met their parents? Has she told them everything? What are we going to do? I can't let them take her away, or kill them. It can't happen like this. No, no, no, no!

"It's nice to finally meet you!" the Stella-look-alike squealed, clapping her hands together. Musa was shocked s the other girls beamed. "How do you know our parents?"

"We-uh- went to school here together. I had them in some of my classes" Musa said, folding her hands.

"That's so awesome!" Rin cried. "Can you, like, give us some dirt on them? What did they do in school?"

"I don't think it's time for all that" Musa said, waving her hand dismissively. '_Thank heavens their mothers said nothing to them…'_

"Aww" Mecha sighed, pushing the familiar cherry red glasses up her nose. The girl looked so much like her father, but her mother's mindset was there, Musa was sure.

"I need to have a word with Aria, if you girls don't mind." Musa said, clasping a hand tightly over her daughter's shoulder, as if to anchor her from escaping.

"Okay" the three chorused, all of them sending unsure looks over their shoulders as they climbed the stairs. As Aria turned to the older music fairy, Musa put on a look of disappointment. She had specifically told her daughter not to do it, but no, let's not listen to our mother's anymore. God forbid we be obedient.

"Mom, I-" Aria started to explain herself before her mother held up her hand in silence.

"Why. Out of the four thousand fairies in this school, why?" Musa asked, a deathly tone playing in her usually melodious voice.

"We were put as roommates, and I was drug out to magix, and when I came back, it was too late to change rooms, and I didn't even want to change rooms, cause they're cool, and super nice, and they're like the first school friends I've ever had, and I don't get why you're so against them, because you were friends with their moms in the first place, and I'm really confused now!" Aria rambled, waving her arms in crazy motions as her mother watched her in shock.

"How did you find out?" Musa asked, crossing her arms in worry.

"There was this old album… under your bed that was never removed" Aria said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aria, I want you to know that everything I've done, I've done for you." Musa said, clasping her daughter's arms and looking deep into _his_ eyes. "I won't go into details, because it happened a long time ago. I didn't want our drama to affect your life. I made a mistake, and I have to live with it. If I can keep you from what I've done, then I'll do the best that I can."

"Mom, I love you. You can't change my opinion by what you've done in the past. All that matters is how you handle yourself in the future. So… I'll play by your rules. I won't ask questions. But, I want to stay with my roommates" Aria's voice held that firm tone. The same tone _he_ used when he felt so strongly about something, and nothing would change his mind.

"So long as you understand" Musa said, loosening her grip on Aria's arms.

"I love you" Aria said, crushing herself into her mother's warm embrace. Musa almost welded her arms around her tiny child, never wanting to let go. She pet her daughter's hair and relished in the moment of finally seeing her daughter after so much anxiety.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Aria asked, looking up at her mother with those eyes that Musa had missed all of the sixteen years without _him._

"I'm going to start teaching enchantix fairies. They have their hands full with so many this year, so I've volunteered as a veteran.

"Oh. You missed me, didn't you?" Aria asked, pinpointing the exact reason Musa was there. The fairy of music chuckled at her daughter's statement.

"Yes, Ari, I missed you"

* * *

**Okay, readers, I have put up a poll on my profile, so please go and vote! It's for the next fandom I write for next, so go take a look at the categories. Oh, and if you don't see one that you think I should write for, PM me or just add it to your review that I ****_know_**** you're going to write just after reading this notice.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hye, I don't see why I have to come over _now"_ I said into the phone as I licked the icing covered spoon that Mecha was holding out to me. "Do you honestly thing I'm going to pass up a free sugar high?"

"I'm baking, Hye. I think you've lost the argument" Mecha called into the receiver as she picked up the icing bowl and started covering the cake in the delicious, white substance. My body shivered with anticipation at tasting the delicacy.

"She's even shivering, Hye. There's no bringing her back" Rin called, putting a batch of cookies into the oven. We were getting ready for Valentine's Day, but I wasn't allowed to touch the cooking equipment anymore. Because there was a small incident with the oven. And fire. And maybe a tin can. There might have been a mouse involved, but we won't go into details…

"_Please Aria! You're the only one I can…"_ Hye stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"Oh… fine. I'm coming, but this better be serious. I'm missing out on some serious sweets over here" I said, shutting the phone before hopping off the school's kitchen counter.

"Flare's not back yet, is she?" I asked, looking towards my two friends.

"She's shopping" The two flour covered girls deadpanned in my direction. I shrugged before turning towards the cooling batch of cookies that were splayed out onto the counter.

Reaching out my hand towards the sugary treats, I mouthed '_I love you_' before darting out into the hallway. Pulling my hair up into a messy bun atop my head, I took my necklace and walked around the school, trying to sense a portal that would take me to Red Fountain.

"There you are" I muttered before using the necklace's power and flashing into the middle of the training arena at the prestigious school for heroes.

"What the?!" A cry came from my left. I turned to see a sword stopping an inch from my face. Thank god I'm really short.

"S-sorry. Wrong portal. I think I'm just gonna walk this time" I said, holding up my hands and taking a few steps back from the two sparring students, both probably a foot taller than me. I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepish smile, turned tail, and ran.

I stopped running when I was spotted by a familiar face.

"Hey, Ari!" Chase's voice wafted down the hall. I smiled and ran towards him, closing the hallway's distance in no time.

"Hey, Hyetal called me about something urgent. Point me to his room?" I asked, a pleading face plastered on to go along with my voice.

"Upstairs, room 356, west wing" He said, a grin plastered on his face.

"Kay, Thanks" I said. Running up the stairs and towards the door, I busted into the room to find Hyetal sitting in his chair with his hands in his hair.

"Hyetal, you saving grace has arrived" I said, a smirk playing on my lips. "And this better be important, because Mecha was giving me icing. _Icing_!"

"Yes, Ari! It's very, _very_, important!" He said, looking up at me with troubled eyes. I sat down on his bed and made a calming gesture with my hands.

"Now, tell Ari what's all the fuss about" I said, leaning back into his comforter. Hyetal took a deep breath and looked at me with sad, confused eyes.

"Ari… I think I'm in love." He said, in all seriousness.

"…You called me here for that?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Hyetal stood up and started pacing around.

"You don't understand, Ari! I'm considered a player. I've had more girlfriends than you probably have cds." He said. I held a finger up as if I were offended.

"You wanna test that theory? Cause, frankly, you just offended my honor" I said, challenging him with my eyes.

"That's not the point. I'm scared because, one, I have never ever experienced something like this, and two, the girl knows my entire track record. She could probably name every single girl by heart!" Hyetal said, slamming a fist into the wall.

"Who is she again?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"You idiot, it's Mecha!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air. I jumped up on the bed, screamed 'halleluiah', and hopped onto Hyetal to hug him.

"W-what are you so happy about?"Hye asked, surprised by my actions no doubt.

"Oh, I have a bet going with Flare that you were into Mecha. The opposing choice was you and Chase fighting to the death over Rin. That didn't seem plausible at all, so now Flare owes me twenty and a trip to Magix for pizza and music"

"You… are so strange, you know that?" Hyetal said, rolling his eyes and ruffling my hair. I grinned and took a step back.

"Well, if this isn't a beautiful scene" A voice said, dripping with sarcasm. We both turned to find a snowy haired singer leaning on the doorframe to the room. Yet, I could tell something dangerous was playing in those bloody eyes of his, and he didn't seem friendly at all with that dangerous smirk.

"Sup Singe? I was giving Romeo here a bit of advice in love. Apparently he's head over heels for a certain, bespectacled beauty that just so happens to also be my roommate." I said, deciding to not bother with a pissed off Singe and went with teasing Hyetal in his newfound love.

"Oh really?" Singe asked, walking into the room with a bag slung over his shoulder. He looked like panther, stalking its prey and ready to pounce.

"Yup, and Flare owes my twenty now. Plus, now Hye's gotta tell her" I said, smirking in his direction.

"No way, Ari. What if she says no, then where would we be? Awkward, that's where. Because, we've been friends for a long, looong time. And then, everyone would be teasing me, and if we did go out, then what would happen to our friend thing we've got going here?" Hyetal asked, freaking out again with Singe there.

"Man up and ask her then" He said, walking past and dropping his bag on my head. I let out a grunt, or something close to a curse, and rubbed my head as the bag fell off, only to find Singe laid out on the opposite bed.

"Whoa, you're his roommate?" I asked, still rubbing my head from the heavy bag.

"Two weeks in counting" Hyetal answered. "And I refuse to man up. Being the little boy I am is just fine, thank you!"

"Whatever whuss" Singe said, that dangerous gleam now gone from his eyes. I wonder what happened for that to come along, but it was gone now. Maybe I imagined it.

"I gotta go guys. Can someone give me a lift back to Alfea?" I pleaded, giving the two boys my best puppy dog face.

"So demanding" Singe grinned in my direction as he got up, grabbed a set of keys, and walked out the door.

"Bye Hyetal. Hope you figure this love business out soon!"

* * *

**And enter Hyetal's new found love interest. I hope it ends well for them. But, i definitely love the idea of them being together in the first place. Its... I dunno... right in my twisted mind.**

** Anywho, I hope you don't mind the lateness of this chapter, and just for you guys, I threw in some humor. Be happy.**

**There is also a poll on my page, so go and vote!**

**So read and enjoy, my preciouses.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Musa_

"Come on, Castra, put your back into it!" The elder fairy yelled, a smirk plastered on her face. She knew that the only way to motivate these prissy, over indulged princesses was to tick them off. So be it. _I'll be their worst nightmare,_ Musa thought to herself as she watched the five fairies assigned to her throw daggers from their eyes in her direction.

"Can't we stop!? You're just about killing us here!" The strikingly white-blond one called, clad in in her glittering red enchantix as she battled off the monsters conjured from Musa's imagination. "Where did you find these things any way?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, now wouldn't I?" Musa called back, trying to anger the fairies even more.

"Hello? Where's the teacher in this place?" A strikingly familiar voice called.

"Take a break girls. You'll need it with your level of experience" Musa said, shutting down the dreamscape in the large battle room that had just been recently added to Alfea. "As for our visitor, I'm over here"

Taking off the dream projector, Musa walked towards the man in her classroom, watching the girls from the corner of her eye as they powered down and got themselves some water. As for the man, Musa almost screamed.

He stood there, at least a foot taller than when she had last seen him, dressed in his purple wizarding suit and his brown hair braided back. Except, this time his sleeveless shirt revealed cocoa arms covered in rune markings.

"M-musa?" he asked, his brown eyes going wide for a few seconds before a startled smile broke over his face, reaching out to embrace the music fairy. "Musa, it's really you! I can't believe… wait until Layla hears you're back! She'll be ecstatic"

"N-nabu!" Musa yelled, pushing out of the hug in a flustered hurry. "What are you doing here? And why are you interrupting my class!? And for god's sake, don't tell Layla!"

"Huh? But… why?" Nabu asked, his face stricken with confusion and concern. "Do you know how long they've all been searching for you?"

"Yes, sixteen years, and I have no intentions of being found now, do you hear me?" Musa said, scolding the man as if he were a child. _As if he were Aria,_ Musa thought.

"But, why? Musa, you disappear right after the witches hit you with that huge orb thing, then we find out you're _not_ dead from someone on Whimsia, and now you're actually _trying_ to hide from us?" Nabu asked, anger and hurt lacing through his voice. "Do you know how hurt we all were before going to Whimsia? Six months, Muse. Six months of torture."

"Nabu, I'm telling you now, it's for their own good!" Musa yelled.

"Why don't you tell me then?! Then I can call Riven, and he can stop worrying abou-" Nabu was cut off by the small music fairy fisting his collar and bring his face dangerously close to hers, anger and malice fused in her eyes, almost scaring the life out of the wizard.

"Nabu, you listen, and you listen real good. You are not, and I repeat, _not_ telling Riven that I'm here. That also goes for the girls. Are we clear?" Musa asked.

By now, all of the music fairy's students were staring at the exchange, nodding their heads at each other. Oh, so that's why you don't make her angry. Yeah, that's good to know.

"Of course" Nabu conceded, although a plan was already formulating in the back of his mind.

* * *

_Nabu_

"Timmy? Hey man, it's me."

_"Hey, Nabu? What's up? I'm kinda busy right now, working on the new starship Tecna and I've got hanging around in the garage."_

"You'll want to hear this. But, first I need you to call the other guys. We need to meet up. How does Magix sound next week? As for convincing our fellow kings, tell them it'll make their wives extremely happy. And do _not_ call Riven until later that day."

_"Nabu, I have to hand it to you. You always come up with the weirdest ideas. But sure, anything for Tecna."_

And with that, the line went dead on Timmy's end. The wizard found it extremely convenient that he had been called in to fix a complex magic malfunction with the dreamscape gear. Apparently, a pixie had gotten a little magic into it and upset it's harmony between good and bad. It's a good thing his weekend was open.

Seeing his son at Alfea was a surprise though, a small girl at his side, telling him something about flowers and chocolates. The girl had a very striking resemblance to the music fairy, he thought. That definitely can't be a coincidence.

The following week, Nabu was sitting in a secluded italian parlor as he watched a prize technintion and three kings walk into the parlor. He waved his hand good naturedly, earning smiles from his frineds.

"So, what's up with this whole secret meeting? Stella almost killed me to find out where I was going. And I still think there are spies watching me." The brunet said, a half-joking smile plastered on his face.

"Is she really that bad when she's pregnant?" The blonde laughed, slapping his friend on the back.

"At least I only got off with a warning. Ever since Chase went off to school, Flora's bee extremely worried about me. I think she's missing our son" The ravenette said, grinning a little at the memory of his wife.

"I really don't think Tecna's even noticed I'm gone. Maybe she'll notice when she finishes the controls on the starship" Timmy smiled.

"Where's Riven, anyway?" Brandon asked, looking around cautiously for his friend.

"He can't be here right now. I have something that I can't tell him myself, but hopefully you guys can spread the word." Nabu said, waiting until all the curious eyes were on him. "I was called into Alfea to fix a complex magic problem with the new dreamscape room. Some enchantix fairies were in a class at the moment, and their teacher wasn't really all that happy to see me. Musa has gotten more crotchety over the years"

"Musa?!" The guys cried out, drawing attention from the parlor staff, the only other people in there. Nabu made the quiet motion with his hands and waited for his companions to sit down again.

"Yeah. She wouldn't tell me why she left, although we argued over it for a good twenty minutes. Then when I said I'd call Riven and tell him she was there, she grabbed my shirt and almost pummeled me to death if I didn't promise not to tell Riven and the girls she was here." Nabu said.

"Then why are you telling us?" Brandon asked, although a sly smile spread across Helia's lips.

"Isn't it obvious. Nabu can't open his mouth to the girls or Riven, but we were free game. And, we also have no promise to Musa at all. In the end, all of them are going to find out through word of mouth, I.E. us." Helia explained, taking a sip of the wine that was offered to them upon entering the Italian parlor.

"So, we can tell the girls. And Layla, because Nabu can't open his mouth. And we can't forget about Riven." Sky said.

"What about me?" Riven asked, his arms crossed, pointing out that he was in a bad mood.

"Came on in, take a seat buddy" Timmy said, a grin playing on his face. "Have I got a story for you"

* * *

**This definitely wasn't betaed, so I'm sorry for any mistakes in grammar. But, hey, We're moving along in the story.**

**BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER, I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE. GO AND VOTE, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE, LOOKIT!**

* * *

"Die!" I screamed, throwing yet another shoe at the menace. "Go back from whence you came. Sanctify! SANCTIFY!"

"Ria, what are you doing?!" I heard someone yell from my door. Too bad my eyes were preoccupied with something that just _had_ to soak up half my living space. "It's the middle of the day, and we can hear you in the transmutation classroom!"

"Look at it! It's plotting my doom! Maybe even world domination. Run! None of us are safe!" I wept from my spot on my bed. I could almost feel the person roll their eyes as they came closer into the room.

"Oh, what a cute little lady bug." Rin said, holding her hand out to the little thing. The monster crawled onto her fingers as she picked it up and cooed at it, making baby faces and weird sounds.

"Y-you traitor! Why, Rin, why? Did it offer you a planet? Gold? An endless supply of sweets?" I cried, torn by the fact that one of my best friends was in league with a little red atrocity. "Sanctify! Sanctify the both of you!"

"Ria, calm down. I knew we shouldn't have left you alone when you had such a high fever." Rin said, letting the red monstrosity leave from the balcony window. As she walked towards me, she held her hands out in a calming gesture. "Now, lay back down, Aria. It's time for you to go to bed so the rest of us can pass our midterms"

"B-but… the menace, it" I was shushed by Rin gently pushing me back into the covers of my contaminated bed. Of course, the little devil had to appear next to my face on my sheets… kill joy.

"Shhh, you'll be fine. He's gone, see? Now, go to sleep. Your mom said she'd be up here to check on you. And the guys want to see you sick. Singe told them what you're like." Rin warned me. "So get as much sleep as you can."

"Okay…" I said dejectedly, but a yawn pierced my words with such a ferocity that I could barely keep my eyes open much longer.

**_LINE_**

_Musa_

The music fairy was sitting quietly near her daughter's bedside, cooing a soft melody they would sing to each other when they were sick, as she stroked Aria's hair. Musa had heard of the ladybug incident, and couldn't help but smiling. Almost everything was her enemy if she was sick.

"Mom" Aria mumbled sleepily.

"Yes Ari?" Musa asked, breaking the lullaby's flow as she turned to her daughter's need.

"Don't let the snowballs dance on the mushroom" She said, then her deep breathing came back full force until Musa was sure her child was in a medication induced sleep.

"Of course, I would never let the snowballs dance on the mushroom" Musa giggled to herself. A few minutes passed when the door burst open, and in walked two nightmares on legs.

"Musa?" The brunette asked.

"Is that really you?" the magenta haired woman squeaked, hugging her sides.

Musa herself was torn into two sides of her emotions. The first was utter joy, elation, even ecstasy at seeing two of her long lost friends. The other half, however, was complete terror. Will they take her away now? Will they kill them all? All of them?! I haven't spoken to them since that day, I don't even know if those witches are still alive, she thought.

"Musa" Flora cooed, walking towards the bed where the music fairy sat slack jawed and eyes widened, her mind formulating into one thought and one thought only.

_I am absolutely going to rip that wizard apart and then feed his unattached limbs to a rottweiler… I need to get a rottweiler._

"Mom" Aria mumbled weakly. "The butterflies are dominating the fire kingdom. Fight on!" She stopped Flora in her tracks with her random sentences.

"Don't mind her. She's like this when she's sick. Let's take this discussion outside so we don't wake her up and start a nuclear war in her little world." Musa sighed, standing calmly and gesturing for the two to walk outside to the balcony.

Shutting the doors softly behind her, Musa turned and leaned over the railing like she used to when she attended Alfea, looking down at the empty courtyard in frustration.

"Musa, I was—um—wondering if you wanted to come with all of us for a day at Magix. You know, catch up a little." Flora said softly, looking at the music fairy's back in dismay of being ignored again.

"You know, it's strange how one's perspective can change in only a couple of hours." Musa said, still looking out at the large yard. "Albeit, that day was hectic as every, but I'm sure you catch my drift"

Musa's hands animated the wind drifting away to accompany her words as she half terrified her friends of the answer she was about to give them.

"Musa, if we did anything to upset you, we have no idea what it is. We all want so badly to set things right…" Tecna said, her eyes beginning to water at the thought of hurting one of her precious friends. Until Musa snorted.

"Hurt? You? Never. I guess I was scared. No, I am scared. Terrified even." Musa smiled into the setting sun as she reflected on her own weakness. "That one day changed everything. God, I hate witches, messing life up for everybody."

The three just stood there watching the yellow of the sun cascade over the thick forest that separated the three schools in silence. Slowly, Musa turned to face the two with dark, moist, glittering eyes.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt again because of my selfishness." Musa conceded, crushing the hope that was in the eyes of the two opposing fairies. It broke her heart. "Which is why I need something from you. All of you. I cannot help you in the matter, nor be helped."

The two looked into her eyes with all the concentration in the world, Flora looking like she would burst with hope, and Tecna seemingly calculating what she would need for this request.

"I need you to find the best magical doctor in all the dimensions. Get examined, then bring the reports to me. We'll see then, but for now, I can't give any information no matter how much I want to. I also want current information on the three witches. And tell Nabu that his limbs are going to a rottweiler donation. That is a key point." Musa said, a small smile of hope gracing her petite features. "So for now, we have to say goodbye, but not for long."

And with that, the nature fairy and the technology fairy left in silence and hope, fierce determination burning in their eyes.

**_LINE_**

_No one in particular_

"C'mon Ari, let's play cards" Hyetal teased the sneezing lump of fairy underneath the quilts.

"NOOOO" Aria wailed. "I told you, Hye, they're all out to destroy the universe as we know it!"

"Wow, she really is scared of everything when she's sick" Chase laughed, sliding a ladybug towards Aria's direction, hearing a squeal of fright.

"What did I tell you. And don't do that, it's cruel" Singe said, lightly taking the ladybug from Chase and setting it loose at the balcony window.

The six of them were sitting on the floor, watching Aria cuddle the blankets around her as they teased.

"You should have been in transmutation today" Flare laughed. "'Burn, you waste of oxygen! Burn!'"

"Hey, Rin and Char just called. They're already at the club." Mecha said, looking dejectedly at her terrified friend.

"H-hey Hyetal?" Aria stuttered, grabbing onto the front of the half-wizard's shirt and pulled herself up. Only Hyetal caught the narrowing of Singe's eyes at their close proximity.

"Yes, Ri Ri dahling?" Hyetal asked, cooing into Aria's hair and wrapped his arms around her back, begging Singe to be ticked off. Aria looked up at him so innocently, he wondered if Singe was burning with jealousy right now. Serves him right for using all the hot water in the shower. The boy's got to learn that it's war when it comes to the shower.

"Well, I was wondering if you told her yet" Aria said, looking up at Hyetal with her endless blue eyes. Anyone would want to cuddle her right then, and even Chase was catching on to Hyetal's little revenge scheme.

"Ari, come here and get off Hyetal. I bet you're suffocating him. And no, he hasn't told her yet" Chase said, opening his arms wide for Aria to crawl towards Chase and lean into his hug. Chase was a cuddly with anyone, but Singe didn't really seem to register that as his grip nearly the full water bottle in his hands burst.

At this point, Mecha was giggling uncontrollably while Flare was wondering what exactly was going on. Oh, and Hyetal was blushing uncontrollably while watching Mecha discretely.

"We have to go soon." Flare sighed in defeat, done with trying to understand what was so entertaining.

"B-but Chase is warm! I dun wanna lose my heater. I'll freeze to death. I'll get hypothermia and _die_!" Aria insisted, clutching onto Chase even harder. Mecha just lost it, dissolving into laughter as she sprawled onto the floor.

"But, you know, I think Singe is warmer than me. I bet he'd love to stay with you until we get back" Chase said, catching the singer's stone cold glare.

"Really?" Aria asked, making Chase nod at her. Aria turned around to look at sing in a semi-contemplative stare, and then promptly opened her arms towards the singe, throwing him completely off guard.

"Have fun, Singe" Chase said as he dashed out the door, followed by Flare and Hyetal carrying a hysteric Mecha.

"Siiinge~" Aria whined softly, still opening her arms wide to him. "I'm gonna die of frostbite"

"Jeeze, idiot, you're not going to die in a seventy-two degree room" Singe muttered, but he scooted closer to her anyway, not making a move to warm her up. Aria pouted.

She grabbed her quilt, then promptly sat on the singers lap and snuggled into his chest as he leaned against the frame of her bed in surprise. Aria pulled the quilt over Singe's legs and curled up into his lap, as if she were a cat.

A few hours later "Sing, never ever let the transvestite send mail to the coffee guy"

* * *

**Next Chappie will be the Mecha and Hyetal Arch/Musa-is-so-ticked-she-could-burn-Magix-to-the -ground**

**So, my baby dolls, read, review, AND VOTE ON THE FRIGGEN' POLL ON MAH PAGE!**


End file.
